Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating compressor.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is known a reciprocating compressor that compresses a gas inside a compression chamber by moving a piston in a reciprocating manner.
A reciprocating compressor that is disclosed in JP 2009-62871 A is a compressor that compresses a hydrogen gas to an extreme pressure, and includes a piston (plunger) that is formed in a straight bar shape and a cylinder that includes a hole portion into which the piston is inserted so as to be movable in a reciprocating manner in the axial direction. In the hole portion of the cylinder, an area near the front end of the piston is provided with a compression chamber, and a gas introduced into the compression chamber is compressed when the piston moves toward the front end thereof. In order to prevent the leakage of the gas that exists inside the compression chamber and is compressed to an extreme pressure by the piston, the inner surface portion of the hole portion of the cylinder is provided with a rod packing that slides on the outer peripheral surface of the middle portion of the piston in the axial direction.